


sweatshirts and burberry perfume

by wonyobaby



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining, everyones gay, i love mimin they're the cutest, minnies a hopeless romantic, minnies gay, miyeons brain is kinda small, miyeons straight but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonyobaby/pseuds/wonyobaby
Summary: minnie's in love with miyeon, and miyeon has a boyfriend but comes to a realization on the night of the annual winter dance.(she might love minnie too)
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	sweatshirts and burberry perfume

Minnie wasn't sure when it happened. 

Falling in love, she means.

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment she fell head over heels in love with Cho Miyeon, because of the simple fact that she falls in love with Miyeon over and over again everyday. Miyeon was a force, everyone knew she was basically the sun. She had a heart of gold and a smile to match. She was the best of everyone, heart purer than anyone she’s met. Minnie swore to herself she wouldn't give her heart to the girl, but most things don't go her way anyway. 

She _really_ noticed it one day while they were on their weekly picnic trip to Han River. Miyeon snuck up behind her to suffocate her in a bear hug whilst peppering her cheek with kisses. Something clicked in her mind when Miyeons soft hands found hers resting around her stomach. The second she pulled away, Minnie felt the butterflies in her stomach indicating what was coming next. 

Miyeon always felt suffocating, in a good way. With her flowery perfume and soft spoken words, falling in love with her was inevitable. Miyeon felt like home to Minnie. Like walking through fields of flowers barefoot, sun kissing your skin with nothing on your mind but well, her. 

So here Minnie was, laying on her bed with nothing on her mind but Miyeon. Most of her days were spent like this, debating whether or not to confess her undying love to the girl clouding her mind. It always ended the same way though, with Minnie deciding that it definitely wasn't a good idea and falling asleep, Miyeon still on her mind. The endless loop she played in her head drove her crazy, but the thai girl knew she wouldn't be the reason for their friendship imploding. 

Besides, Miyeon was _straight_. 

Of course Miyeon knew Minnie was interested in girls when in 8th grade they played spin the bottle and it landed on Minnie and Seo Soojin, prompting Minnie to have a full fledged freak out, rather than just pass like any other person. When Minnie did in fact end up locking lips with Soojin, she told Miyeon she thought she liked girls as soon as the party was over. Miyeon was accepting and loving as always, engulfing Minnie in a hug with an “I love you always” when she pulled away. From that day on, Minnie felt closer with Miyeon having shared this big part of her life with the girl. 

Minnie didn't really know what to do when Miyeon came over one day after school to tell her she was now dating Byun Baekhyun. She predicted it was coming, Miyeon was sweet and attractive, which was all it took for every boy in their school to swoon over her. Miyeon had many options, and Minnie figured it wouldn't be too long before she started to have a liking for one of them. 

What she didn't expect was for it to be Byun Baekhyun, who was known as the head boy at their school, but Minnie knew he was putting up an act to hide the fact that he was really an asshole. She has had many encounters with the silver haired boy, none of which were pleasant in any way. Still, Minnie put on a fake smile and hugged her best friend tightly because she could never in a million years hurt Miyeon. She listened while Miyeon talked about how Baekhyun asked her out with flowers and chocolates, but all she could think of was how boring and cliche that was, and Miyeon deserved more than boring and cliche. She deserved the entire world, and Minnie couldn't help but think how she would've asked Miyeon out if she had the chance.

“Isn't that so cute?” Miyeons soft voice shook her from thoughts, doe eyes waiting for an answer.

“Totally.” Minnie faked a smile for the nth time that day and listened to Miyeon ramble once more. 

Miyeon talked with a light in her eyes she's never seen before, and Minnie felt a piece of her heart break knowing she would ever be the reason for that light.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you jealous of Baekhyun?” Soojin stared at Minnie, whose eyes were trained on Miyeon and Baekhyun across the library from where her, Soojin and Yuqi were sitting. The question took her off guard, raising her eyebrows at Soojin. 

“What the hell? No why would I be jealous of that asshole.” Minnie tried to show no emotion to avoid selling herself out, but the anger in her words betrayed her. 

Soojin and Yuqi raised their eyebrows at the same time and Soojin kept going. “Because he's dating Miyeon and you're not.”

Minnie answered a little too quickly, feeling attacked by Soojin’s words. “Why would I be jealous of who’s dating Miyeon? It's not like I’m in love with her.” She felt her heart speed up.

Yuqi and Soojin looked at each other knowingly. “I never said anything about you being in love with her Minnie.”

Minnie's eyes widened and mentally face palmed herself for saying too much. She put her face in her hands and stayed quiet despite the two pairs of eyes looking at her. 

“Minnie it's okay, we know you have a big fat crush on Miyeon, it's not a crime. We’re actually rooting for you instead of that douchebag.”

Minnie lifted her face out of her hands and looked at the duo in front of her. “Really? You don’t think I'm a horrible best friend for having a crush on her while she has a boyfriend?” 

“What? No of course not, you're only human Minnie. Besides, you're much better for Miyeon than Byun Baekhyun and anyone with two eyes can see that.” Yuqi spoke for the first time, making Minnie smile. 

“Thanks guys it means alot.” Minnie smiled at her two closest friends. When she wasn't glued to Miyeon’s side, she was hanging out with Yuqi and Soojin. The three of them together was hell on earth to any teacher that had them, but they loved each other more than anything. 

“Now we need to get you guys together.” Soojin stated, smiling and wiggling her eyebrows at Minnie. 

Without missing a beat, Minnie answered back.“Not until you finally confess your love for Yeh Shuhua.” She smirked and Soojin’s eyes went wide. Minnie knew she got her back.

“OOOOOO SHIT SHE GOT YOU SOOJIN.” Yuqi yelled and started laughing, drawing lots of attention from the almost silent library to them. 

Minnie got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Soojin’s neck. “Come on Soo, you think we don’t know that girl has you whipped?” 

Soojin’s face was now red as a tomato. “I hate you.” 

“You loveeeee me.” Minnie kissed the top of Soojins head and continued to mess with her while Yuqi laughed and occasionally added on to what Minnie said. 

Sat across the room, the atmosphere was the complete opposite as Miyeon watched Minnie wrap her arms around Soojin with a sour expression, watching her bring her lips down to kiss Soojin’s head. 

“Babe what’s wrong, why do you look mad?” Baekhyun's voice rang in her ears, as he was too close to her face. It bothered her but she doesn't say anything.

Miyeon snapped out of her trance and quickly averted herself back to normal. “Nothing, I'm just spacing out.” She lied. She didn't like the fact that Minnie and Soojin were so close. It bothered her in a way she couldn't describe. Miyeon knew Minnie and Soojin were close, but not _that_ close. When Baekhyun shrugs and goes back to talking with his friends, Miyeon looks at Minnie once again. She's laughing and has now taken the seat next to Soojin, who has her head resting on Minnie's shoulder. _That's my thing._ Miyeon thinks to herself. She doesn’t know why she's so bothered by Soojin, but she is beyond annoyed at this point and she can't think about anything else. Miyeon knows she can't do anything to make Soojin go away, so she focuses on Minnie and the way her eyes turn to crescents when she laughs. She absentmindedly smiles and watches as Minnie says something, making the others laugh. All she can see is the way Minnie scrunches her whole face up to laugh, making herself chuckle lightly.

Minnie suddenly looks her way and Miyeon quickly averts her eyes to try and make it seem like she wasn't staring, but failed horribly because Minnie was laughing as she smiled at Miyeon and waved. Miyeon waved back and watched as Minnie mouthed, “Watch this” and proceeded to flick Yuqi on the forehead making the younger girl grab her forehead in pain. Miyeon laughed and gave Minnie a thumbs up. The thai girl smiled once more and went back to conversing with her friends.

“It wasn't even funny.” Her boyfriend leaned over and was once again too close to her face, looking at Minnie with a scowl. 

Miyeon just shrugged and focused on her reading again not wanting to start yet another fight with her boyfriend today. She couldn't help but think of Minnie's smile as she was reading, the girl invading her mind once again.

  
  
  


For months it stayed that way, Minnie pining over Miyeon to Soojin and Yuqi but never acting on her feelings and Miyeon staying with her boyfriend despite knowing deep down that something for Minnie was there. They stayed the same when they hung out but some things were different than before. Minnie’s stares lingered longer than they did a few months ago, but Miyeon didn't notice. She didn't notice the way Minnie looked at her like she was her world, or the way she smiled whenever Miyeon did something as simple as telling Minnie about her day. She never noticed. The loop kept spinning and spinning, and Minnie wasn't sure how to get out of it. Or if she wanted to get out of it. 

Minnie noticed how Miyeon started distancing herself from Baekhyun. She never wanted to be around him too long, but Minnie saw this coming. Yet, Miyeon does not break up with him, making up excuses and convincing herself she loves him. It breaks her heart, Minnie knows Miyeon deserves so much more than him and the fact that she can't see that herself breaks it even more. Being in love with Cho Miyeon is breaking her more than she originally thought, and she wasn't sure what to do.

  
  
  
  
  


The annual winter dance was coming up faster than anyone expected, leaving everyone scrambling to buy dresses and tuxes, but most importantly, finding a date. Most everyone took their significant other, or took this as an opportunity to ask out the person they have heart eyes for. Those who didn't have a date opted to go with a group of friends which usually resulted in finding dates there anyway. Everyone spent the weekend before the event shopping and spending too much money on things they didn't need and meeting up with friends to talk about the dance. 

Minnie and Miyeon spent the weekend at home, ordering take out and binge watching all the Harry Potter movies in the comfort of Minnie's home. They both knew they could throw together an outfit for the dance and call it good so they decided to take the weekend easy and enjoy it. After ordering take out they snuggled up in Minnie’s bed with too many blankets and pillows, buried to their necks. 

“Okay so Goblet of Fire or Prisoner of Azkaban?” Minnie asks Miyeon as she searches for the remote. 

“Goblet of Fire obviously.” Miyeon said muffled from under the blankets. 

Minnie shakes her head and smiles teasingly. “Man I should've known, you pick it every time.”

“I do not.”

“Miyeon, yes you do.”

Miyeon stuck her bottom lip out and crossed her arms under the blankets.

Minnie laughed. “I'm sorry you literally look like a puppy under all those blankets I can’t take you seriously.”

“Stop making fun of me.” Miyeon pouted once again. 

Minnie smirked and got in the position to run and Miyeon already knew what she was going to do. “Minnie I swear to god if you jump on me right now I will murder you.”

Of course Minnie didn't listen and charged toward Miyeon lying peacefully on her bed, jumping on top of her and engulfing her in a full body hug. Miyeon screamed and started laughing uncontrollably.

She yelled at the girl laying on top of her. “Minnie stop I swear to god!” Even though her loud laughter betrayed her, giggling loudly as Minnie tickled her. 

Minnie finally settled next to Miyeon on the bed, getting ready to start the movie. She looked over to Miyeon beside her and admired how adorable she looked buried within her blankets. Her cheeks were tinted red from them wrestling and she had a soft look on her face whilst waiting for Minnie to start the movie. Once she realized Minnie was staring, she turned her head to meet the girls gaze. 

Neither of the girls knew how long they stayed like that until the sound of microwave beeping snapped them out of it. 

“I'll go get the popcorn.” Minnie got up and left the room, feeling something shifted.

When Minnie came back, everything was back to normal, as was Miyeon. 

“Sooo are you ready to watch?” Miyeon smiled and lifted the blankets to let Minnie under. 

“What kind of question is that? Hell yeah I am.” Minnie jumped under the blankets and turned on the movie. 

Soon enough Miyeon had snaked her hand to her side to intertwine their fingers together. They did this every single time they had movie night but something felt different. Both of the girls ignored the butterflies swarming in their stomachs and focused on the movie, hands clasped together. Before the movie barely started, they both fell into a deep sleep, bodies intertwined with too much on their minds. 

But there was one thing they both knew for sure, they felt at home with each other. 

  
  
  
  


The weekend of the dance came quickly, everyone getting ready for the night of their life. Everyone scrambled putting on dresses and tuxes, getting their makeup done, and finding rides. After many exams, tests and stressful midterms, this was exactly what everyone needed and impatiently waited for to come. 

Minnie had gotten ready at her house, opting to go for a tan blazer over a white shirt and pants to match. She put on light makeup, not feeling she had anyone to impress and grabbed her keys to go pick up Miyeon, Soojin, and Yuqi. She was roped into carpooling by her friends, seeing as she was the only one with a license and none of the girls wanted to be driven by their parents. She gladly accepted, because after months of not knowing what to do about Miyeon, driving around and blaring music with her bestfriends sounded exactly like what she needed. 

She picked up Yuqi and Soojin first, courtesy of living closer to them than Miyeon. They both rocked long dresses, makeup done to perfection and nails recently done. 

“I see you two really went all out.” Minnie said as the two girls jumped in the backseat of her car. 

“You know it baby, Soyeon ain’t gonna be able to resist me now.” Yuqi responded, voice laced with confidence. 

“Whatever you say dude.” Minnie and Soojin laughed at the younger girl as they reached Miyeon’s house. 

When Minnie parked, she shot a text to her best friend to let her know they had arrived. Miyeon responded with a simple ‘K’ and the girls waited for her to join them. 

Once Miyeon exited her house, all the girls eyes were on her. She wore a long red dress, her hair done to near perfection. She was practically glowing. 

“Woah.” Soojin was heard from the back. 

Minnie stared at the girl walking to them, mouth agape. Miyeon opened the door to sit in the front seat next to Minnie, who was still in a trance. 

“Hey guys, are we all ready?” Miyeon smiled at Minnie and said small greetings to the girls in the back. 

Minnie snapped out of her Miyeon induced trance to start her car. “Oh yeah totally let’s go.”

“Well since no one else is going to say it, Miyeon you look fine as hell girl, like damn.” Yuqi voiced from the backseat and Miyeon laughed. “Thank you Yuqi.”

The girls in the backseat started a conversation of their own, leaving the two in the front alone with their thoughts. Miyeon put her hand on Minnies and looked at the younger girl. “Hey.”

Minnie was finally able to gain her confidence and respond with real words. “You look really good.” She stopped. “Pretty, I mean. You look really beautiful.” 

It was Miyeon’s turn to be stunned, cheeks flashing a red tint. “Thank you. You look really amazing too.”

Minnie smiled and they sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally throwing in a joke or two with Soojin and Yuqi. When they arrived at the school, they met up with Shuhua, Soyeon, and much to Minnie's dismay, Baekhyun. They all entered the school in arms and excitedly conversing over what the night had in store for them. 

All except for Minnie, who walked behind everyone with her hands shoved into the pockets of her pants. She knew Baekhyun would be here, he's dating Miyeon after all, but that doesn't stop her from wishing he wasn't. 

The night started off good, students dancing and singing along to throwback songs played by the dj. Some getting their first kiss and some giving their hearts away to someone else. It was a typical high school dance, snacks and fruit punch. Minnie danced with Yuqi and Soojin before they were whisked away by Soyeon and Shuhua to dance, leaving her by herself drinking the punch that everyone knew was spiked. She sat with a few other people taking a break from dancing, barely acknowledging their presence. She had some fun with her friends, but seeing Miyeon dance with Baekhyun turned her mood upside down and she really just wanted to go home. The alcohol in the punch she was drinking was edging her to say something to Miyeon, but the better part of her stopped the thoughts and she headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. 

Across the room, Miyeon watched Minnie get up to leave as she was slow dancing with Baekhyun. The dance had been fun so far, but the alcohol in Baekhyun's system was making him harder to tolerate by the minute. All she wanted to do was curl up with Minnie and watch stupid youtube videos in the comfort of Minnies bed. Baekhyun was too close and she could smell the vodka on his breath. She pulled back and told him she was going to the bathroom, but Baekhyun followed her the whole way there. When she reached the girls bathroom, he pushed her up against the wall and grabbed her hips too tightly for Miyeon’s liking.

“What do you say we get outta here?” The taller boy slurred his words as he attempted to kiss Miyeon. 

“Baekhyun stop I don’t want to.” Miyeon tried to push him off of herself but the boy had too much strength compared to her. 

Baekhyun didnt stop and Miyeon started to really freak out. “Baekhyun get off of me!” She yelled but he kept kissing her neck. Miyeon didn't know what to do and a million thoughts were running inside her head. 

Minnie exited the girls restroom after splashing water on her face to cool down, checking her phone for the time. She pocketed the device and headed down the hallway back to the gym to join the others, but something stopped her on her way. Baekhyun’s body trapping Miyeon, who clearly didn't want to do anything with him. The anger she had was enough to get her adrenaline racing, running towards him and grabbing his shoulders to pull him back away from Miyeon. When he was off Miyeon, she could see he was intoxicated by the way his eyes faltered, but she didn't care. 

She pulled her arm back and connected her fist with his jaw, hard. Enough to make him fall back in pain, grabbing his face. All of her anger and jealousy was in the punch. He groaned and cursed at Minnie, whose attention was now all on Miyeon. She grabbed Miyeon and they made their way outside. 

Once outside, Minnie tried to get a grip and calm down. Her adrenaline was off the charts and her mind was racing faster than ever. She hated Baekhyun for hurting the girl who stole her heart. She couldn't grasp how he could hurt Miyeon in any way. She paced back and forth in the parking lot over and over again for what felt like forever.

“Minnie why would you hit him.” Miyeon spoke from her spot on the curb.

Minnie stopped pacing and looked at Miyeon with confusion. “What?” She couldn't believe the girl was defending him. Miyeon stayed silent.

“No, seriously Miyeon what do you mean ‘Why would you hit him’?” Miyeon stayed silent once again. 

Minnie laughed bitterly. “You wanna know why I hit him? Cause he's a piece of shit. I knew that from the moment you told me you guys were together. He doesn’t deserve you. You wanna know why? Because you're _you_ Miyeon! You're too perfect for this world. You deserve someone who values you for who you are not someone like Byun Baekhyun.” Minnie paused to look at Miyeon. 

“And I know you've been distancing yourself from him, I can see it. Why are you so persistent in staying with him I don't understand, even after what he just did to you.” Minnie was raising her voice at this point, not being able to understand why Miyeon was still with him. Miyeon was still silent, tears streaming down her cheeks onto her dress. 

“I don't even know why I'm trying. I'll see you later Miyeon.” And with that, Minnie threw her sweatshirt next to Miyeon and walked back inside to tell the girls she was ready to leave.

Miyeon put on the sweatshirt and stayed seated on the curb with many thoughts. She didn't really understand why she was still defending Baekhyun. He was awful to her and she knew it. She knew she had fallen in love with Minnie sometime along the way, but she was scared Minnie didn't feel the same and continued to stay with Baekhyun as a safety net.

But sitting here, engulfed in Minnie's sweatshirt as the smell of Minnie's burberry perfume invaded her senses, she knew what she had to do.

The ride home was quiet, Soojin and Yuqi falling asleep on the way home due to the dance wearing them out. Once they reached Soojins house, Minnie woke up the girls to say their goodbyes and depart. The car ride to Miyeons house was silent, the radio faintly playing some song she didn't recognize. Neither of the girls said anything to each other until they reached the older girls house. Minnie parked and continued to star in front of her. They stayed in the deafening silence until Miyeon spoke up.

“I’m sorry.”

“It's fine Miyeon, just go get some sleep.” Minnie rubbed her face, too tired to fight with the girl once again. 

Miyeon stayed silent, and continued to stare straight ahead until she spoke once again. “No, Minnie I’m _sorry_. I shouldn't have defended Baekhyun, I was just scared.”

“Scared of what Miyeon?”

“My real feelings.” 

Minnie was taken back. “What feelings?”

Miyeon looked over at Minnie, locking their eyes together. “My feelings for you.” Her voice faltered from the nervousness laced in her tone. “I’m sorry I know you and Soojin have something going on and honestly she's really good for you and I'm sorry I probably just ruined our friendship.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I'm sorry.”

Minnie couldn't really do anything besides lean forward and capture Miyeons lips on her own. The coldness of Minnie's car made them shiver. When Miyeon pulled away she smiled shyly. 

“Oh.”

Minnie put her hand on Miyeons cheek. “Miyeon you’re so dumb” She paused. “I’ve loved you since I met you.”

“Did you just call me dumb?”

Minnie laughed, tears of joy forming at her eyes.

“Shut up and let me kiss you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi again i found a new favorite ship and immediately dropped all my other fics to write this hope yall like it xoxo gossip girl
> 
> ps follow me on twt @wonyobaby


End file.
